A Jessie Halloween
by Grimmfan86
Summary: Jessie gets invited to a Halloween party that Tony is throwing as well as a visit from her older brother Jayden


Jessie walked into the lobby of the Fairfield Hotel and was greeted by her boyfriend Tony. "Hey Jessie want to come to my Halloween party on Friday?" asked Tony handing Jessie the mail. "Sure, Tony I would love to come." Jessie said as she took the mail from Tony. Jessie squealed when she read the first letter. "Yay my older brother Jayden is coming." "I didn't know you have a brother." Tony said confused. "My brother Jayden is really sweet and very over protective of me but, don't worry he won't do anything to you while I'm around." Jessie said noticing Tony's worried look. Jessie told Tony that Jayden will be arriving tomorrow and that she couldn't wait to see him. She was so excited she didn't even notice Ms. Chesterfield behind her and bumped right into her. "I'm so sorry Ms. Chesterfield I didn't see you there." Apologized Jessie. Ms. Chesterfield glared at her before leaving with her dog Zeus. Jessie gave Tony a kiss and went upstairs to the penthouse.

Meanwhile in the penthouse Zuri and Emma were having a tea party, Ravi and Luke were playing video games and Bertram was feeding Mrs. Kipling and her babies (which wasn't easy). "Hey kids the mails here." Jessie said as she put the mail on the coffee table. "Yes, mom and dad are coming home." Luke said very excited. "That's great now everyone can meet Jayden." Jessie said as she sat on the couch and yelped when she sat on one of Luke's toy cars. "Jessie, who's Jayden, is he friend?" asked Ravi. "He's my older brother and he's very over protective of me." Answered Jessie. "Is he cute?" asked Emma as Jessie took out a picture of Jayden to show everyone. "OMG he's gorgeous." Emma said as Jessie put the picture away laughing. She had a feeling Emma was going to say that. "What up penthouse!"(Got that from the Used Karma episode of Jessie) shouted Tony as he stepped off the elevator, kissed Jessie and handed her flowers. Tony asked her what she had in mind for their costumes. "I was actually thinking we do a Goth version of Snow White and Prince James from Once Upon A Time." "Sounds great Jessie see you Friday." Tony said as he kissed Jessie again and left.

The next day Jessie was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when the elevator doors opened and Jayden walked off. "There's my favorite little sister." Jayden said as Jessie jumped off the couch and gave him a big hug. "Jayden, you're here, I can't believe it." Jessie as Jayden put her down gently. Just then the elevator doors opened and Morgan and Christina Ross got off. Jessie greeted them and introduced them to Jayden. "Welcome home Morgan and Christina."said Bertram as he took their coats to their room while also saying hello to Jayden. "So, Jayden how long are you going to stay here?"asked Christina. "I'm only here for two weeks."answered Jayden. Morgan asked Jayden what he does for a living and Jayden told them he is a karate teacher. "Jayden, would you like to come with me to pick up the kids from school?"asked Jessie giving Jayden the sad puppy dog look.

Later Jessie and Jayden walked into the lobby with the kids and were greeted by Tony. "Hey Jessie, Rosslings and some guy I don't know." "Tony, this is my brother Jayden. Jayden, this is my boyfriend Tony."said Jessie while Tony and Jayden shook hands. Jayden already didn't trust or like Tony. Lucky for him Jessie didn't notice. "Tony, I can't wait until your party on Friday." said Jessie excited. "It's going to be great. Jayden, you're welcome to come too if you want."said Tony nervous. Jayden told Tony he wouldn't miss it and went upstairs with Jessie and the kids but, not before giving Tony a warning glare which was noticed by Zuri and Ravi (Emma was to busy texting and Luke was trying to flirt with Jessie.). When they got to the penthouse Zuri and Ravi asked Jayden why he doesn't like Tony. "I don't want my sister to get hurt again like she did with her last two boyfriends."answered Jayden after making sure Jessie wasn't in the room but, little did he know she heard everything while she was in the kitchen making snacks for the kids(thanks to Bertram he pressed the intercom button while he was dusting by the piano.).

That evening Jayden was on the Terrance practicing some karate moves when Jessie walked out with a tray of milk and sugar cookies(Jayden's favorite cookies.). "Jayden, we need to talk." she said as she put the tray down. "I know you don't want me to get hurt again and I respect that but, Jayden its different with Tony." "You said that last time with Vance and he still manged to hurt you by dumping you for the entire drill team." "Tony has been a perfect gentleman since we've started dating and he's been that way even before we became boyfriend/girlfriend." said Jessie as she sat down in one of the chairs. Jayden sat down next to her and ran a hand through his hair. "Give me one reason Tony won't hurt you like how Vance did." he said. So Jessie told him about what happened in the teacup the night of their prom theme date that Emma and Zuri planned for them. "Maybe if you got to know Tony you'll see why I love and trust him and he'd never do anything to hurt me." "Alright fine I'll hang out with Tony tomorrow and get to know him but, if anything goes wrong to where I can't trust him then that's it deal." said Jayden holding out his hand for Jessie to shake. Jessie and Jayden made the deal final and continued to sit on the Terrance enjoying the milk and cookies.

The next day (Friday) Jayden and Tony met at the park to talk. "Give me one reason I should trust you not to hurt my sister."said Jayden before Tony was able to sit down the bench Jayden was sitting on. "Look I know you don't trust me and that's ok if I were you I wouldn't trust me either."said Tony looking at Jayden nervous. "Just know that I love Jessie with all my heart and I would never hurt her. I'd rather die than hurt her." said Tony as he waited for Jayden to say something. Jayden just sat there thinking and finally told Tony that was good enough for and said he would see him at the party that night.

That night everyone was is their costumes and ready for Halloween. Ravi was a pumpkin, Luke a zombie, Zuri a fairy, Emma a witch and Bertram was the Incredible Hulk. "Here ye, Here ye presenting the princess of Fairytale Land: Snow White." announced Luke as Jessie made her way down the stairs. Just then Jayden walked in the room dressed as the red samurai power ranger (it was the best I could for his costume oh and Morgan and Christina are Gomez and Morticia Adams.). "Wow a power ranger cool." said Zuri excited. "Wow you even make spandex look good." said Emma making Jayden blush a little (I have Emma having a small crush on Jayden and who can blame her.). "Kids your friends are here!" shouted Christina Ross from the kitchen while she and Morgan were helping Bertram bring the food out. "Jayden, Jessie you two have a great time at Tony's party." said Morgan while giving Jayden the keep an eye on your sister look.

At the party everyone was having fun even Officer Petey who was there dressed as Harry Potter. "Hey Jessie, Jayden welcome to my party." said Tony as he greeted Jessie and Jayden while also giving Jessie a kiss and shaking Jayden's hand. "I'm glad you came and may I say you look beautiful Snow." "Why thank you Charming." Said Jessie as she Tony went to the dance floor and started dancing. Jayden went over to the snack table to get something to eat when he bumped into someone."Oh sorry I didn't see you there." he said as he turned to see a girl dressed as the yellow samurai ranger while holding her helment. "Hi I'm Jayden and don't take this as a come on but, you look very beautiful." he said making the girl blush. "Thanks, I'm Emily by the way." said Emily shaking Jayden's hand (yes Emily from Power Rangers Samurai). Jayden took off his helment so Emily could see him better. "Wow, you look really handsome." she said giggling while also making Jayden blush. Jayden then asked Emily to dance and the two of joined Tony and Jessie on the dance floor where the two couples danced the night away. Then with Jayden's permission Tony asked Jessie to marry him and she said yes. Jayden was so happy for his sister and congradulated them. Jayden was so caught up in the excited that he kissed Emily who also kissed him back. Everyone went back to dancing and had a great time.


End file.
